


Unprofessional (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: Hux begrudgingly transfers command of the Finalizer to a follow General while he’s away.





	Unprofessional (General Hux x Reader)

“Have you considered you are not as adept as you would like your peers to believe?” Hux sat across from you at his opulent desk. Shocks of dark wood ran through the top, causing and eerie mix of light and dark.

“I am perfectly skilled in what I do,” You said, crossing your legs, laying back in the stiff chair. “Have _you_ tried getting good? I’ve seen no improvement in your own performance in years.”

Your fellow General was indeed exemplary, but making his face burn red and mouth twitch was a classic pastime between the two of you. Hux rose so easily to your taunting, it was nearly comical.

“I spearheaded the Stormtrooper program,” Hux leaned across the table towards you with a wildfire burning in his eyes, rising from his soul. “I command nearly eighty thousand Troopers and Officers. I may as well be Grand Marshall.”

“But you aren’t,” You kicked the toe of your boots against his desk in defiance. “Because Snoke likes you exactly where you are.”

“ _Supreme Leader_ Snoke,” Hux corrected.

“Your fascination with titles is awfully annoying,” You leaned your head back against the back of the chair. Stiff wood pressed into your neck as you stared at the steel ceiling. The delicate veins streaking from your neck to skull stung with the pressure.

“I would expect a woman of your stature to value titles,” Hux said. His chest raised and fell erratically with each breath.

“Stop stalling,” You ran your fingers over the smooth, sleek edge of the desk. Dropping your head back down to face him, you ran your tongue over your bottom lip. “Give me the Finalizer.”

“I am not _giving_ you the Finalizer,” Hux stood, adjusting his leather gloves as he walked around the desk to stand tall above you. Your neck creaked with the strain of twisting to look up towards him. A classic smirk painted his lips. “You are in command while I am away. _Only_ while I am away.”

You stood slowly, knees popping as you evened out the difference. At full height, he was still much taller. But the height disparity was less pronounced this way.

Hux grabbed your chin tight, pushing down on the soft skin of your face. Pulling up, he forced your gaze.

“If this ship has a single knick when I return,” Hux bent down to whisper in your ear. The warm air tangled in your hair, causing a tingle down your spine. “I will skin you alive.”

“What if I blow it up?” You pushed your forehead against his, reaching to wrap your hands around his neck.

Hux took a hurried step back at the contact. His eyes widened just like the space growing between you.

“We cannot do that again, it was unprofessional,” Hux rolled his shoulders back and tugged at the hem of his uniform top. “And do not even contemplate destroying my ship.”

“Alright,” You shook away the shock of rejection. It knotted your stomach and burned your face. Tinges of red slipped across his cheeks as he looked away to cover it. “Take me to the bridge.”

“Will you blow up my ship if I pass it to you?”

“No,” Your fingers dragged across your eyes, tugging on the heavy bags tainting your skin. “I will take excellent care of your child. You should know that.”

“I do not participate in anthropomorphizing inanimate objects,” Hux passed you, shoes clicking against the hard flooring. “It is just a ship. An amalgamation of metal and engines.”

“Is that why you nearly lost it when I casually requested annihilation?” You hurriedly followed him from the office. His long legs moved him faster than you could keep up. Trotting beside him you wiped falling hair from your eyes. “Because it’s _just_ a ship.”

Hux’s mouth fell open and lids fluttered in thought; like he’d disappeared from the present moment.

Stormtroopers snapped to attention, saluting you both as you passed. The crash of metal on metal as they froze grated on your teeth, making them ring.

“I have worked my entire life to achieve this,” Hux motioned out into the hall, towards the bridge. “I will not allow it to crumble in the inept hands of an overzealous colleague.”

“Your insults do nothing to me, Hux.”

The chill of the ship dried your lips and tightened your skin. Wrapping your great coat around yourself, you shivered indiscriminately. Luckily, the coat hid it from Hux. He appeared at home with his confident smirk and wicked eyes. It was as if he repelled the cold.

“Of course not, General,” Hux froze and motioned for you to enter the bridge.

You unlocked the door and stepped into the chaos of war.  

“Oh, General,” Hux called you back into the hall. “Before you go-”

You closed the bridge doors and turned back to face him. He grabbed you and pulled you towards him like he couldn’t keep his hands off you. Hux dragged his fingers up your arms to your neck, and finally landing in your hair. Your cap topped to the floor and he kicked it out of the way.

“Hux,” You whispered before he dropped down to kiss you. Opening your mouth to speak again, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Your hands tingled as you wrapped them around his waist, knocking his great coat from his shoulder. It hung limp from one shoulder, dragging against the polished floors.

“Good luck,” He taunted as he pulled away. “Don’t destroy my ship. I will never touch you again if you do.”


End file.
